


Coming Home

by elysian1



Series: Coming Home!verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian1/pseuds/elysian1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing in on a deal he's been working on for several months, Jensen realises how hard he's been working at the office and how it's affected his relationship with Jared. </p><p>But not anymore. </p><p>Now it's time for Jensen to put Jared first and show him just how much his boy means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you guys enjoy and please leave any comments and constructive criticisms for me. Thank you!

Jared is beautiful like this. 

The mid afternoon sun pours into their bedroom, gently highlighting Jared’s face and the vast expanse of his naked, golden chest. His eyes peer up towards Jensen, blinking slowly trying to fight the last traces of sleep. His smile is gentle, one of Jensen’s favourite smiles, the kind where Jared’s dimples are softly showing and the lines around his eyes crinkle ever so slightly. 

A sharp pang of guilt stabs at Jensen, he didn’t realise truly how long it had been since he and Jared had just lazed around in bed. With Jensen’s new promotion, the last year had meant being in the office before 8am, leaving after sundown and finishing up contracts and deadlines on the weekends. However, after closing in on a deal with one of the firms now largest partners, he decided a break was long overdue. 

Looking over at Jared, he is once again overwhelmed with the feeling of love that courses through him and is grateful that Jared has been understanding about the long hours and the lack of time spent together. 

But, not anymore. 

Jensen has settled at his current company for over 6 years now after moving from job to job once he finished college. He so desperately wanted to climb the ranks and earn enough for him and Jared after they moved out of their bumfuck town in the middle of Texas. 

Growing up, Jensen was always fighting the itch to move on to bigger and better places so even in college he knew that he couldn’t return back to their slow paced, dusty town where everything felt like it was 2 steps behind the rest of the world. 

He realises how much of a huge sacrifice Jared made for him, for Jared is a deep rooted Texan family man through and through, so when Jensen begged him to move to New York with him, it was up to him to make sure that Jared would never regret this decision.

The first couple of years after they moved to New York had been the most difficult and trying times in their relationship. 2 young, college grad boys with only a tiny one bed apartment and a shit load of college debt to their names resulted in countless fights, blinding tears and late night arguments as they scraped and struggled to build their lives together. Before Jensen had found his job at the company, he genuinely thought that this was the breaking point for them. Since then, things started to fall into place.

Once Jensen was promoted last year he took it as a blessing from above and tried to take as many clients on board and earn as many deals as he could to ensure that he and Jared would be financially stable. This was everything he had been dreaming of ever since their first night together in their apartment. 

Now that their bank balance is slowly padding out and that they’ve moved into a slightly bigger apartment in a better area of the city, he thought that this is everything he wanted. 

But looking at the past year and at just how little time he’s spent with Jared, Jensen realises the only thing he ever really wanted was to make Jared happy. It isn’t so much that Jared has been neglected since his promotion but they had a lot less time to go on dates and to just spend time with each other. He still makes it home every night for dinner and sex is just as fervent and loving as it has always been only the chances are far less than it had been.

No, from next week Jensen is going to take it slower and not say yes to every client, he’ll try to come home earlier and will definitely try to not bring work home on the weekends. 

Now it’s just time for him and his boy. 

“Morning, baby.” Jared smiles lazily at him and right in that moment Jensen knew that if Jared asked him to move the Earth for him, Jensen would try his damn hardest just for that smile.

“Morning, Jen.” Jared says as he twists and stretches his body not unlike a cat and rolls to face Jensen. 

Jensen glances at the gentle swell of Jared’s stomach and his breath hitches as he places his hand over it. 

Definitely less time at the office, he thinks. 

“How's bubbas this morning?”

“Mmm, happy that you’re here.” Jared looks down at his stomach, placing one hand over Jensen’s whilst the other slowly traces swirls and patterns over Jensen’s arm and shoulder. 

Jensen slowly dislodges his hand and cups Jared’s face, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Jared, however, has other plans as he grabs Jensen’s face with his own hands and the tender kiss turns into frantic, passionate kissing that leaves both of them dizzy and breathless. 

Jensen pushes at Jared’s shoulder, rolling both of them over until he’s hovering over Jared. He trails wide, wet kisses across his cheek and down his neck taking pleasure in seeing Jared’s head turn, face scrunched and biting down on his lip, turning it red and moist. 

Jensen carries on, kissing and biting down Jared’s body until he reaches his nipples, licking and sucking until they turn hard in his mouth. 

“Jen,” Jared breathes, “Don’t tease.” Squirming underneath him. 

“Oh baby boy, we’re just getting started.”

Jensen places one final bite and suck on his nipples and reaches over to the nightstand snatching the lube from inside the drawer. 

Sitting up on his thighs Jensen pulls Jared’s body closer to him removing Jared’s boxers, loving the flush along his face and chest. Leaning over quickly to grab a pillow, he makes short work of placing the pillow under Jared’s ass giving him move leverage. 

Pushing Jared’s legs gently open, hinting at him to open them wider, Jensen bends his head down and takes one long, sweeping lick from his hole to his balls, holding Jared’s legs firmly as he writhes and moans. 

Pinning Jared down, he pulls his cheeks open and wider, placing a kiss directly over his hole. Already, Jensen is rock hard, straining against his boxers as he looks at Jared’s hole twitching, waiting for Jensen’s tongue. 

With that, Jensen can’t hold back any longer and dives in licking and pushing into Jared’s hole, enjoying the mewls and whines coming from Jared. 

Pushing and stretching his hole open with tongue, Jensen tries to bury himself deeper, savouring Jared’s flavour. Jensen licks and sucks until his entire mouth and Jared’s hole and ass is covered in his saliva and he has Jared gripping the sheets with his hands, knuckles almost turning white. 

A thin sheen of sweat covers them both and Jensen uncaps the lube pouring a generous amount over his fingers. 

“Jense, please, please.” Jared cries.

“Please what, baby?” He asks, loving to hear Jared beg for him. Jared’s face turns even more red, even to this day after being together for over 10 years, he’s still shy, and if possible Jensen gets in even harder as he removes his own underwear. 

“What baby?” He asks again. 

Jared turns his face into the pillow, gripping it tightly.

“I-I need you, your fingers.” He whimpers.

“Where baby boy?” Jensen says, as a traces his lube covered hand across Jared’s leaking cock and hole.

“In me, in my-my hole. Please Jensen.” Jared turns his head looking directly into Jensen’s eyes, still biting down on his cherry, spit shining lips.

Jensen plunges one lubed finger straight into Jared’s hole, making Jared cry out, arching his back off the bed.

“Shh, shh careful sweet boy.” He says as he caresses Jared’s thighs.

He didn’t realise how long it had been and how tight Jared’s ass was. Precome dribbles out of Jensen at the feeling. 

Slowly he works more and more fingers into Jared, until he’s writhing on 4 of his fingers. Stretching and moving inside Jared’s hole, he searches for Jared’s prostate and presses down firmly, Jared emitting a loud and whiny cry. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been fingering Jared for as he slowly strokes his own cock but he can see the moisture in Jared’s eyes and his bright red cock leaking steadily.

“Baby boy, are you ready?” Jared nods with a sob. 

Carefully extracting his fingers, Jensen liberally pours lube over his cock and lines up with Jared. As he pushes in slowly, Jensen is overcome with emotion, each time he enters the burning channel it is like no other, it feels like love, like coming home. 

Once he is settled fully within Jared, he gives him time to adjust before pulling out and slams forcefully back into his hole. 

It’s fast and dirty.

Jensen loves every cry he wrings out of Jared. Pounding away, Jensen shifts until he knows he’s found Jared’s prostate as his moans and cries increase in volume and tempo. 

“Jensen, I’m close, I’m close!” Jared screams, nails digging into Jensen’s shoulders and back.

Jensen picks up his pace and thrusts deeper and faster into Jared, one hand bruising on Jared’s thigh, the other wrapped around his cock stroking Jared to his completion.

“Come for me, baby.” He grinds out. 

And with that, Jared’s mouth is wide open, head flung back, neck exposed coming all over his and Jensen’s stomach and chest. 

Watching Jared come is enough for Jensen to ground down into him and come deep and hot, emptying into his channel. 

Both of them clutch each other trying to regain their breaths, sharing slow, warm kisses. Before he gets too heavy on Jared, Jensen slowly moves back ready to pull out until Jared quickly creates a vice grip with his legs keeping Jensen in. 

He sends a look to Jared, who blushes prettily again.

“I thought you could stay in me for a while; I’ve missed feeling you.” Jared whispers shyly. And with that, Jensen’s sure most of his come gushed out of his body right there. 

Instead, he kisses Jared’s forehead and rolls them until Jensen is lying flat, chest to back with Jared, who’s sprawled over him, still keeping him inside of Jared. 

Placing his hands over Jared’s stomach, he gently massages his belly excited to meet who’s in there in 7 months.

“I love you, my baby boy.” Jensen says softly in to the shell of Jared’s ear, kissing his lobe.

“I love you too, Jensen. Always.” Jared replies, head resting in the crook of Jensen’s neck, eyes slowly closing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering turning this into a !verse, if you guys want any other fics on this please let me know!


End file.
